Interprétation
by lost972
Summary: Conan et haibara sont alliés par la force des choses. serontils tisser un autre lien par leur propre volonté ? Recueil de minific postit sur le couple conan ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Cadeau modeste**,  
Conan Edogawa et Ai Haibara, de Detective Conan

De Lost.  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.

Conan s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine. Les mains fouillant ses poches, il y observa Ai, de profil, comme il l'avait déduit. Elle était assise à la table à manger tenant à deux mains sa tasse. Son regard éclatant était focalisé sur la vapeur qui serpentait. Il entra d'un pas lent en sortant un petit sachet de papier blanc.

- Haibara, l'interpella-t-il

Aucun changement, elle fixe toujours la surface de son café. Il en sourit, au moins, elle ne pourrait pas lui reprocher une quelconque mauvais effet de surprise. Il s'arrêta à ses cotés en posant une main sur le dossier du siège.

- J'ai pensé à toi, dit-il en posant le paquet à coté de sa tasse.

Elle leva un sourcil tout en suivant le paquet glisser de la paume de Conan. Il sourit juste pour ce petit changement d'expression facial. Mais le petit détective délaissa les abords de la scientifique pour le réfrigérateur.

- Un cadeau ? dit-elle en touchant d'un doigt l'emballage.

- On peut dire ça, lui répondit-il lentement.

Après avoir pris l'offrande en main, Elle regarda le jeune garçon qui lui donnait le dos. Conan venait d'ouvrir la porte de l'appareil électroménager, non sans difficulté.

- C'est pour une occasion particulière ? l'interrogea aï.

- Non, lui répondit-il en secouant de la tête. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai pensé à toi en voyant cela.

Il chercha, sur la pointe des pieds, l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle tâta le paquet et ressenti une forme longe et fine. Alerté par le bruit du sachet, il se retourna avec son yaourt en mains. Haibara défit l'emballage.

- C'est pas grand-chose, je ne suis qu'un gamin de huit ans. Alors niveau budget…

- Je ne porte pas de grands espoirs, surtout pour quelque chose venant de toi.

Fermant la porte du frigidaire, Conan s'arrêta à la réplique froide de sa camarade. Il fit un effort pour ne pas répliquer. Il lâcha quand même un soupir exaspéré en fermant la réserve alimentaire frigorifique.

Elle dévoila à sa vue le cadeau, un stylo à bille rétractable avec un mécanisme à ressort. Le corps était blanc et arboré d'un caducée vert tandis que sur la branche on pouvait lire "centre anti-poison" en lettres couleur sang. L'ironie lui vola un rire étouffé.

Venant d'ouvrir le tiroir de couverts, Conan n'entendit pas ce soupir joyeux. Sa tasse en main, Haibara quitta sa chaise en plaçant l'offrande dans sa poche. Pour sortir, elle dut passer dans le dos du détective. Elle lui fit une pichenette derrière la tête sans s'arrêter.

- Hé! protesta le garçon en se frottant la zone de frappe. C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

Elle lui fit un léger signe de main.

- Bah si c'est ainsi… C'est la dernière fois que je t'offre quoi que ce soit.

- Alors, merci, répondit aï en faisant une pause dans sa sortie.

Conan, bien content de la réaction de son amie, n'ajouta rien. Et il entama joyeusement son goûter. Son cadeau avait eu un effet beaucoup plus positif qu'il n'avait espérer. Il se décida à faire comme elle, quitter la cuisine.

Un sourire discret et permanent fut la marque de ce jour pour la petite demoiselle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Symbole éphémère**,  
Conan Edogawa et Ai Haibara, de Detective Conan

De Lost.  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.  
Note : le poème est de Verlaine.

Aucune étoile ne s'offrait au regard de Ai. La pluie était le rideau cachant le spectacle cosmique. Elle n'apportait aucun bon souvenir à la mémoire de la scientifique. Mais la demoiselle semblait être hypnotisée devant la grande surface vitrée du salon du professeur Agasa.

Elle posa sa main sur la surface de cette matière transparente. Ai frémit au contact, sans détacher son regard du voile gris qui donnait une aura de mystère à tout chose. Le bruit incessant de ce phénomène météorologique couvrit les pas lents du détective en herbe.

- Haibara.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur, mais n'offrit qu'un regard en coin au propriétaire de la voix. Conan continua à se rapprocher d'elle. Il opta pour une place contre la rambarde dans le dos de sa camarade.

- "Il pleure dans mon cœur…" Commença-t-il.

- "… Comme il pleut sur la ville." Enchaîna-t-elle.

Puis le silence. Ils récitaient en silence l'intégralité du poème.

- Tu es d'humeur morose, Kudo ? Dit-elle un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Quand il pleut, je trouve que tu sombres trop dans… dans ton exil.

- Quel subtil choix de mots.

Fermant les yeux, en quête de soutien, elle plaça son autre main, sur la plaque de verre. Elle sentit le froid se répandre en elle. Se redressant, Conan vit dans ce geste comment ses mots furent blessants.

- Haibara, j'ai pas voulu, entama-t-il, le ton coupable.

- La pluie… l'interrompit Ai. Elle m'est douce et comme une certitude de la vie. Certains préfèrent les levers de soleils. Moi, mon choix s'est porté sur la froide mais douce pluie…

La scientifique décolla ses mains et dirigea ses pas vers l'escalier. Le détective, la fixa se déplacer sans pouvoir répliquer avant qu'une idée lui vienne en tête. Il plaça ses mains sur la vitre faisant croiser ses bras.

- Tu devrais arrêter de ne voir que la mélancolie avec la pluie. Regarde ce que j'ai pu faire grâce à elle.

Elle se retourna et vit les mains du jeune garçon placés presque au même endroit que les siennes. Conan avait simplement placé la main opposée sur l'empreinte laissée, en faisant correspondre les pouces. Il retira ses mains.

- Deux colombes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire fier.

Ce qui choqua Ai, ne fut pas l'improbable ressemblance des marques dans la couche de condensation, mais la symbolique cachée profondément dans ce geste enfantin. Deux colombes, emblèmes de liberté, étaient formées par leurs deux mains. Elle ne pourrait pas acquérir sa liberté sans lui comme lui ne pourrait acquérir la sienne sans elle.

- Deux pigeons plutôt, ponctua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Hé !

Elle tournait déjà les talons pour descendre les escaliers. Conan resta sur place, piégé par la brève vision du visage enjoué de la demoiselle.

- Je te permet pas de critiquer mon art, protesta-t-il en la poursuivant lentement. Est-ce que tu sais comment c'est pas aisé de faire ça ? Hé ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Sans se retourner, elle secoua la tête. Il prit un temps d'arrêt, se retourna pour regarder ses œuvres éphémères. Et reprit sa poursuite, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vraiment… dit-il dans un soupir.

Pour Ai, la pluie ne serait plus si froide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lumière de lune**,  
Conan Edogawa et Ai Haibara, de Détective Conan.

De Lost.  
Disclaimer: Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma propriété

Courant de plus en plus profondément dans les ténèbres, ils ne vérifièrent pas leurs arrières. À court d'énergie, leur course perdit de son rythme. Ils se cachèrent entre quelques caisses en bois.

- I can feel them, Dit Aï, le visage apeurée. We have to hurry.

Les yeux fermés, il était plié en deux en récupérant son souffle. Voyant son visage se refléter dans les lunettes qu'elle portait, il l'attrapa par les épaules.

- I know, I know, répéta Conan avec difficulté.

- So, come on !

Voulant reprendre leur fuite, elle le tire par le t-shirt. Mais il pouvait à peine marcher. Conan s'arrêta.

- Forgive me.

Elle s'arrêta aussi, gardant sa main sur son cœur. Puis elle se retourna et vit le petit détective debout comme s'il posait pour un photographe.

- For what ? demanda Ai colérique.

- Seems, I can't keep my promise, répondit Conan avec un petit sourire.

Elle cria contre lui, mais seul fut le silence. Un silence brisé par les tintements d'une douille sur le sol. Elle put voir le visage de son protecteur se marquer de douleur, malgré les gouttes de sang sur les verres. Mais elle ne sentait plus le battement du cœur de son ami.

Ses yeux ne voyaient plus que le plafond et sa main tendue vers lui. Aï regarda autour d'elle, à la lueur de la lune qui éclairait la chambre. Rien d'anormal, le professeur Agasa dormait tranquillement.

Elle apposa sa main sur son front en sueur, en prenant une position assise sur le lit. Son sommeil fut suffisamment agité pour que la couverture ne la couvre plus. L'évidence du cauchemar qui commençait à s'effacer.

Pressée d'oublier ses sensations oniriques, elle délaissa la literie. Chaussée, elle prit la direction de la salle de bain. Le silence de la nuit lui semblait plus profond que d'habitude. Une fois arrivée dans la salle d'eau, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur. L'apport soudain de lumière, bien que violent, fut un soulagement.

En hauteur sur l'escabeau, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Ses doigts suivaient les chemins laissés par des larmes. Elle ouvrit le robinet et laissa couler l'eau dans ses mains. Lassée de ce visage reflétant la tristesse, elle se rinça le visage avec vigueur. Le reflet enfin aux goût de la normalité, elle prit une serviette et se sécha.

Sortant de la salle de bain, elle s'aventura dans le salon. Repoussant ainsi le moment de retomber dans le sommeil, s'il venait… À sa grande surprise, elle trouva Conan assis sur le canapé, les pieds ne touchant pas le sol.

Les coudes sur les cuisses et les mains jointes, il fixait sa paire de lunettes, baignée dans les rayons de la lune sur la table basse. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il sorti de sa réflexion.

- Oh, Haibara, dit-il en se redressant.

Sans répondre, elle se mit en face de lui. Sa camarade donnait dos à la seule source de lumière, ainsi Conan ne distinguait que bien difficilement le visage de la scientifique. Elle apposa sa main sur le cœur du petit détective. Surpris de ce contact, qui était bien loin d'être les habitudes de Aï, il haussa un sourcil et patienta. Il y eut un silence durant lequel la petite demoiselle prit le temps de ressentir le battement de cœur de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu es un détective, dit-elle brisant le blanc sonore.

- Exact, confirma-t-il en gardant un ton le plus serein possible.

- Tu sais trouver ce qui est caché, continua-t-elle.

- C'est le but, ajouta Conan avec un léger sourire.

Le même sourire que dans le songe, une vision qui fit souffrir la demoiselle. Elle baissa la tête pour y échapper et agrippa légèrement le haut de pyjama du jeune garçon. Conan en perdit son sourire, sentant le trouble de Aï.

- Tu dois aussi savoir te cacher pour ne pas être trouvé ?

- Ça ne fait pas parti des

- Tu dois aussi savoir te cacher pour ne pas être trouvé, répéta-t-elle la voix un peu plus faible.

Pris de court, par l'insistance de sa camarade, il garda le silence. Cherchant comment répondre, il tendit ses bras vers elle. Mais il stoppa ces gestes puis croisa les bras, le sourire de nouveau aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr qu'on sait se cacher. En filature, c'est un art dans lequel on doit exceller.

Elle eut un toussotement de rire. Aï lâcha la tenue du fier enquêteur et monta sur le canapé, déchaussée. Soulagé de la voir sans stress, il l'observa faire du canapé son nouveau lieu de couche. Allongée sur le coté, dans le dos de Conan, elle tassa le coussin qui lui servirait d'oreiller.

- Heu ... Tu sais que c'est moi qui dois dormir sur le canapé ?

- Tu dors, en ce moment ? Questionna-t-elle les yeux fermés.

- Non.

- Donc c'est libre. Bonne nuit.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, abasourdi par la logique de la demoiselle. Le petit détective secoua la tête, conscient que c'était un retour à la normal bien enviable. Il reprit simplement son observation de ses lunettes qui se retrouvait hors du voile de l'éclat lunaire.

Conan la regarda dans son sommeil. Elle portait un visage paisible qu'il aurait aimé voir plus souvent. Amusé, il songea à la vision d'un chaton endormi. Il titilla une des menottes de la charmante endormie en posant sa main dessus. Il resta figé quand elle referma ses doigts entre les siens.

Le visage d'Aï exprimait la joie aux yeux du détective. Il répondit au geste en resserrant ses doigts. Dans la lumière éthérée de l'astre nocturne, il tomba dans le plus dangereux et le plus beau des pièges.

Le sourire d'une femme.


End file.
